Harlequin
Their strongest power is their body, lust and the path of sin their cloth. Many Harlequin are the embodiment of temptation for the other Beings, often enough following the path of sin to have entertainment of their own. Sin, especially the relishing in lust, is a great source of energy for the Harlequin, though they delight on making other Beings fall down this path. This has brought them bright sides and bad sides during the life of the Universe, but most of all did they lose their immortality as punishment for tempting the Gods down the path of sin, with success with one or two. Their reference is the Tempter, through their promiscuous approach towards other beings. Appearance Harlequin are shapeshifters. This means that they will appear as any other Being. However, their eyes are always in a deep red and their hair color is a pitch black, no matter what form they take. There are some restrictions to their shapeshifting as well. A Harlequin can only freely change their form when they are alone, without an other Being nearby. Otherwise, they turn into a doppelganger of the closest Being. Such a change of form has it's price altogether. It is very painful for the Harlequin to change skin, almost similar in pain to the Ascension of one Being. The time required for such a change can stretch a lot as well. Characteristics Known for their special knowledge of other beings, a Harlequin knows how to talk to people. They are opportunistic, charismatic and have a very vivid persona. Drugs and alcohol may have no effect on the bodies, but they still enjoy it as nourishment. Playing a Harlequin Born Harlequin These bonuses are given to born Harlequin: Harlequin Skin: You can change your appearance at will. While you can change to any humanoid Being you want, whether you had seen them before or not, your appearance is limited to black hair and red eyes. Those may be changed as well, but soon fade back to their original colour. Should you chose to change your appearance while having eye-contact with a person or being in the same room with another person, you change into an almost identical twin of them. Using this requires some time, depending on the required changes to the body, and might be painful to the Harlequin. In that case, you take 3 physical damage that cannot be resisted. Natural Habitat The people are your home, their lives your grounds to live upon. You have a community or physical place that resembles you and your lifestyle. As long as you act within these areas you receive a +2 to all rolls involving the community, practices or people. Natural-Born Talent You have a skill that you have known since your birth. If you would say so, you would call the skill by your name. You have a Crafting, Knowledge or Performing Field that you know by heart. This field skill is automatically at 6 and only costs half the usual experience costs. Ascended Harlequin Should a Being chose to become a Harlequin, they receive these bonuses: Harlequin Skin You can change your appearance at will. While you can change to any humanoid Being you want, whether you had seen them before or not, your appearance is limited to black hair and red eyes. Those may be changed as well, but soon fade back to their original colour. Should you chose to change your appearance while having eye-contact with a person or being in the same room with another person, you change into an almost identical twin of them. Using this requires some time, depending on the required changes to the body, and might be painful to the Harlequin. In that case, you take 3 physical damage that cannot be resisted. Shapeshifter's Will As a Harlequin, social interaction becomes a natural thing to you. You receive a Specialization for a Charisma based skill of your choice and using that skill (in the field of the Specialization) will automatically have 1 success. Should no CHA skill be qualified as to have a Specialization, push that skill to 4 instead without any other benefit. Chose one of the two: Enticing Features Whenever you interact with a person, they seem to be awfully drawn to your appearance. You receive a +2 to all social skill rolls when the person in front of you is attracted to you. Harlot's Chariot All social skill rolls towards you take a penalty of -1 and any Empathy check to withstand against such rolls receives a +1. Category:Being